


Mocha Love

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, coffee shop meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Keith has to take a morning shift. He hates mornings.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Mocha Love

At the Black Lion Coffee shop Keith is shining the counter in front of him. He is not pleased to be there so early and on his day off. Lance begged him to take his shift. So he did. Now he was awake and had to play nice. He hates mornings. Keith plasters his consumer service smile on as the silver-haired fox dressed in a smart business suit walks up to the counter. Keith makes note of the high tech arm and the scar across the nose. “Welcome to the Black Lion Coffee shop. How may I help you?” Keith was glad he was able to speak. This man was something out of his wet dreams. He wanted to climb him like a tree. 

“Thank you. I’m Shiro and I would like one of your double Mocha Coffees with two shots of espresso. I would also like one of your everything bagels with cream cheese.” He flashes Keith with a smile that almost causes him cardiac arrest. Keith writes the name on the cup. He gets the coffee started. He makes it the exact way it was asked for. He also gets out the bagel. Over his shoulder as he cuts it in half, “toasted? You can also go find a table I’ll bring out the coffee and bagel.” 

“Oh.” Shiro’s face goes slightly red on his cheeks. “Yes, please. As long as you don’t mind.” With those words he goes finds himself a table. He sets up to do some work while he eats his breakfast once it arrives at his table. 

“I don’t or I would not have asked.” Keith answers. He brings Shiro the now toasted bagel. He smiles to himself as Shiro goes to find a table to park and work at. He sets the bagel on a plate with some of the fruit that Hunk sometimes gives people. He places the cup of coffee on the tray. He walks the tray over to where Shiro is sitting. 

Keith sets the items on the table where Shiro will not spill them. 

Shiro looks up at him, “I know this is not something that is normally done.” His cheeks and the tips of his ears are all scarlets now. He hands Keith a business card. “I’d like to take you out for dinner.” 

Keith accepts the business card. “I’d like to be taken out on a date.” 

They both smile. Keith goes back to work and Shiro enjoys his morning before he has to go to work himself.


End file.
